They all tumble down
by awesomeprussia517
Summary: England has a huge problem to deal with.


Hello everybody! This is a story based off a song...a ryhme actually. But its also a history refrence with an event that happened in 1665. If you can guess it, good for you. I do not own hetalia or anything! Enjoy.

Arthur sat on his bed in his chambers. He couldn't believe what was happening within his country. Everywhere he went, he could smell death, or hear the pitiful moans of those who were nearing their end. He felt absolutely horrible, almost as if this was his fault. Even in the surrounding countries this was happening, his associate, Francis had been bed ridden for weeks, he was simply miserable. His skin had drained of all color, his entire body was covered in a horrible rash and bumps, black spots covered his body as well as large amounts of swelling. Arthur had also heard that Francis had not slept since he had come down with the dreadful sickness. Even the youngest children had come down with this, it being so unavoidable. Arthur didn't even want to look out his window, he was afraid. He was afraid that he, as well would get ill. He was still very young himself, but he knew just how bad this was. He also knew that he would have to come out eventually, for food and such. He knew what he had to do if he didn't want to get sick. He pulled his hood up over his head and covered his mouth and nose with a thick piece of cloth. He cautiously stepped out of his front door, looking left and right before he dashed out into the street. He could the painful sounds, he could sense the ill reaching for him, he could feel his heart pound. The sight of all this, it was sickening. He had run for about ten minutes before he was outside of his town. He felt he was far enough away to remove his hood and stuff the cloth in his pocket. He sat down under a nearby apple tree and breathed heavily. He couldn't get those horrible images out of his head. Although he knew that even if he had come down with the sickness, it wouldn't be the death of him. He knew this, because he was a young country, and it is awfully hard to get rid of those. But it didn't really make him feel better about the situation all because he wouldn't die, he would just get sick and suffer. Just suffer and long for the plague to end, and who knows how long that would take. He heard his stomach grumble, all this worrying had made him hungry. He climbed the tree and plucked a red ripe apple. He wiped it off with his sleeve and took a huge bite. It was so good, it almost made him feel better. The next thought that came to his head made him want to cry, "I'm going to get sick. It doesn't matter what I do." He tried to shake this thought away and enjoy his apple. It was just a bad dream, right?

-Time skip-

Arthur had began to feel incredibly drowsy, almost like he just wanted to collapse then and there. He had ran back home and was in his living room. He had locked all of his doors and windows as well as pulling the curtains over his windows. He tried to lay down, but it hurt. A burning feeling, stinging his skin with every movement he made. He winced at the pain and felt his forehead. It was getting warm, he could even feel his temperature rising. At this point, he had begun to panic. Was he running a fever? Or was it just a side affect of worrying so much? He ran upstairs and to room, slamming the door shut behind him. He stood in front of the mirror hanging on his wall. He didn't look bad, until he took his shirt off. He gasped and felt tears well up in his eyes. He had bumps covering his chest and even under his arms, he had small dark spot all over , he was also had a rash that was making his skin swell up in some areas. He just stood there staring at himself in the mirror, silent tears rolling down his face. He needed to contact a doctor, or anybody that could help him. He put his shirt back on and gathered his strength to run outside and down the street to the doctor's office. There were lots of people there, but he just ran past them and in the doctor's office. "Sir! P-please! Please help me!" he cried to the figure standing in the center of the room. The figure turned around to reveal a white mask covering his face, the mask had a long beak and two holes for the eyes, a long black cloak covered the figure from head toe, in the figure's hand was herbs and other sweet smelling plants. "Well lad, you got it too don't you?" Arthur nodded and fell back, he was too weak to stand now. The doctor nodded and grabbed Arthur's hand, taking him to another room. About 5 other people were already there, being treated by more doctors in similar attire. The one doctor let go of Arthur's hand and left. Before Arthur knew it, it was night time. He slowly layed down despite the pain. He tried to close his eyes and drift off to sleep, but he couldn't. He was just laying in the dark. The pain surging through his body.

"And then what happened?" a small sunny blond was sitting up in bed, his bright blue eyes wide. The taller sandy blond chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair."Oh Alfred. I'll finish the story tomorrow if you want. But is past your bedtime now." The small sunny blond pouted before looking up, "Hey big brother? You said that they made a song based off of your story didn't you?" The sandy blond blinked his green eyes before smiling slightly, "Alfred, it's a nursery rhyme. I suppose i could tell it to you real quick. Do you want to hear it?" The boy nodded and listened,"Okay then. Let's see now, oh yes! I believe it goes, ring around the rosy, a pocket full of posies, ashes ashes, they all tumble down." The sunny blond stared for a minute before yawning and laying down to sleep. "Sleep well, Alfred." The sandy blond blew out the candle and silently walked out of the room.

I hate this story so much. I was to lazy to finish it, so I just put that little twist at the end. I'm so pathetic...I might continue..maybe...


End file.
